


#019 Baila como hombre

by StWalker



Series: 501 Drabbles [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker
Summary: Llenan huecos con sus miedosHabla como hombreBaila como hombre





	#019 Baila como hombre

\- ¡No eres más que un maricón de mierda! - es lo último que escucha Stiles antes de cruzar el jardín principal del campus, los ojos le arden y la respiración se le corta, para colmo lleva justo hoy una camiseta por el día del orgullo gay, nunca se imaginó a los de más chicos pudieran llegar a tener un problema con el hecho de que no era 100% heterosexual, en Beacon Hills nunca tuvo problemas... no de ese tipo al menos. 

 

Un pueblo tan chico a comparación de Nueva York, nunca nadie hablaba a espaldas de Danny por ser abiertamente gay, tal vez de Isaac haciendo apuestas a ver con quien salía primero, pero, ¿esto? No, nunca esto. Se limpio las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta y siguió caminando hacia su habitación en la residencia. 

Al llegar empaco todo rápidamente, aunque en realidad no había mucho ya. Derek venia una vez cada dos semanas a visitar y pasar el fin de semana y llevarse cosas de vuelta a casa para ayudarlo con la mudanza, a final de cuentas solo le faltaban los tramites de titulación para decir que estaba oficialmente graduado de la universidad. 

Puso la música de sus auriculares a todo lo que daba mientras terminaba la maleta. Mas que ver, sintió el portazo del que había sido su compañero de habitación los últimos seis meses, pero lo que tenia de atractivo también lo tenía de cretino, puesto que hablaban tan poco entre ellos que apenas hoy se había enterado que su pareja era un hombre (ridículamente sexy y lobuno) y un par de años mayor, que todo esto había comenzado. 

La discusión volvió a comenzar, al grado que había varias personas afuera cuando Stiles volvió a salir de habitación para obtener un poco de oxígeno, lamentablemte para su roomie no era suficiente aun, pero los verdaderos problemas no comenzaron hasta que el sujeto tuvo el descaro de tocarlo, de ahí en más tendría que confiar en la versión de Derek sobre lo que había sucedido, porque no recordaba gran cosa a parte del dolor de nudillos y el tipo en el suelo prácticamente llorando como un niño. 

Según Derek, lo había llamado de varias y diferentes maneras, ninguna agradable, el problema fue cuando vio a Derek y comenzó a insultarlo, tal vez, solo tal vez, las personas deberían de dejar de despreciarlo por su musculatura a la vista, después de años de luchar contra criaturas sobrenaturales y entrenar con su manada, se aprendían un par de trucos. Solo volvió a la realidad cuando Scott le tendía un paquete de papas rizadas mientras Derek aun ordenaba algo más. 

Bueno, definitivamente había hecho una salida triunfal, y por qué no, fabulosa de la universidad, sería una buena anécdota después de todo.


End file.
